


Problem, Captain?

by EmeraldLight



Series: Shaxel-verse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angsty Teen Keith, Cocky Attitude, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Size Difference, Swearing, Switch Shiro (Voltron), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Getting involved with a cadet could only end badly, but part of Shiro wanted to find out what it was like to not be the golden boy of the Galaxy Garrison.Shiro (20) embarks on a secret relationship with extremely cocky Cadet Axel Maxwell (16) who, despite his small stature, knows how to put Shiro in his place.//“You think you’re good enough to spar with me, Maxwell?”“Bring it on, Captain."\\
Relationships: Shiro/Original Male Character
Series: Shaxel-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705738
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confessions_of_a_Closet_Bibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confessions_of_a_Closet_Bibliophile/gifts).



> Thanks so much for checking out my fic! I know OCs don't get a lot of attention, so I'm so happy you're taking a chance with my work.
> 
> Chapters will focus on key points in Shiro and Axel's lives, not every single moment (because that's boring), so there's obviously a lot of time jumping.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Shiro stared at the cadet stretching himself on the training mat, taking in their petite form, wondering how someone so small could be causing so much chatter amongst the other cadets. He had been hearing whispers about a ‘freakin tiny’ male who was handing some of Shiro’s best pilots their asses, and it was about time that Shiro investigated. But surely this boy wasn’t the one everyone was whispering about?

This boy, this child (because seriously, how old was he?), couldn’t possibly be sparring again, and winning against, boys and girls larger than him, could he? Shiro was still contemplating this when the blonde male spread his legs out to either side of him, pressed his chest to the mat, then lifted his head and smirked at Shiro. With a cocky wiggle of his eyebrows, the boy sat up, brought his legs together, and then got to his feet.

Long, white blonde hair was braided down his back, though a few strands were too short to be contained and framed his face. Gently tanned skin made the hair stand out even more, but even from a distance it was his strange eyes that drew Shiro’s attention - one bright green, the other a deep brown. Now that he was standing, Shiro could see compact muscle and a toned physique that had previously been unseen while the cadet had been stretching.

Arching his arms over his head and leaning side to side, the boy stretched himself a little more, eyeing Shiro with a continued cocky grin. While most cadets trained in standard issue sweatpants and t-shirts (not that there was any sort of dress code in the gym), this one wore black leggings and a Garrison t-shirt that had been hacked off at the bottom, exposing a hint of toned stomach.

“Come to spar with me, Captain?”

Shiro was calm and composed on the outside, but the way this cadet ran his tongue over his teeth while eyeing Shiro almost as though he was a piece of meat… that did a lot of things to him on the inside.

“State your name.”

“Cadet Axel Maxwell, sir.” Axel straightened as he responded, despite rank being something not normally observed in the gym.

“You think you’re good enough to spar with me, Maxwell?”

“Bring it on, Captain,” Axel smirked, backing himself into the middle of the mat and moving into a defensive position.

Three rounds in and Shiro had discarded his shirt, a crowd had gathered, someone brought popcorn, and Axel was still smirking, even as his chest rose and fell quickly from the effort. Shiro couldn’t comprehend how this boy was keeping up with him, especially considering Shiro’s 6’4 frame, packed with muscle, and years of experience. And yet here he was, sixteen year old Axel Maxwell, standing at a whopping 5’4, and truth be told, he was starting to kick Shiro’s ass.

“Throwing in the towel, Captain?” Axel grinned, his muscles beginning to ache. Most cadets gave up after Axel had tossed them over his shoulder and into the mat, or had pinned them despite his slender body, but Shiro wasn’t a cadet. Shiro was a Captain, and Captains didn’t yield to cadets.

“You’re a surprising one, that’s for sure,” Shiro returned the grin, curling his fingers at Axel and beckoning him forward once again. Axel’s small size and kick movements had made Shiro well aware that he needed to work on his own agility, and as Axel rolled under his legs and landed a blow to the back of his knee, Shiro realized his mistake. He had been treating the boy with kid gloves, so to speak, holding back, and he shouldn’t have.

Axel was on him almost instantly, legs wrapping around Shiro from behind, gripping around his chest (not that they connected) while he curled an arm around Shiro’s neck. Then he threw his body backwards, off balancing Shiro and using the man’s large size against him. Axel’s shoulders connected with the mat first and he gripped Shiro’s against him in a headlock, trying to ignore the weight of Shiro pressing the air out of him.

“Yield…”

Shiro tried to struggle, but even with his legs free, Axel had his back bent in a way that he was struggling. Lack of oxygen was rapidly becoming a thing.

“Yield!” Axel’s voice was firm, betraying his own rapidly dwindling access to oxygen. Shiro grit his teeth, the sound of cadets (and officers) screaming around them being drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears. He didn’t want to give in, to fall to a cadet a full foot shorter than him, but as spots danced in front of his eyes he reached out and slapped a hand against the mat.

Axel immediately released him, allowing Shiro to roll to the side, both gasping for air. Shiro moved first, getting to his feet and offering out a hand towards the blonde and pulling Axel to his feet.

“Impressive.”

“I aim to please, Captain,” Axel grinned, though Shiro’s keen eyes could see that the blonde was taking somewhat shorter breaths. No doubt Shiro landing on him had caused some minor damage to the boy’s ribs. With that, Axel turned and headed for the showers, leaving Shiro standing on the mat while those who had gathered to watch the sparring match filter out.

Shiro contemplated returning to his private barracks to shower, but he wrinkled his nose at how sweaty he was, opting not to walk through the halls looking like a mess. This meant he entered the locker room only minutes after Axel, hearing the shower already running.

Despite sore ribs, Axel was swaying his hips and humming to himself as the water washed over him, drawing Shiro’s attention almost immediately.

Wait.

Shit.

No.

He’s underage, Shiro.

He’s a cadet, Shiro.

Stop staring at him, Shiro.

“Problem, Captain?”

Shiro’s eyes went wide as he realized he had indeed been staring, Axel’s words making him aware of the blonde glancing over his shoulder. Long, white blonde hair was loose and hanging down Axel’s back, looking like wet silk as it brushed over slender hips, and Shiro had to remind himself, yet again, that this was a bad maneuver.

“You did well,” Shiro cleared his throat. “I’m impressed.”

“Tell me that again next time you spar with me without holding back,” Axel told him, turning to face Shiro fully as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I get it, others have made the same mistake, and yeah, you’re the biggest I’ve ever fought against.”

There was a pause as Axel actively looked Shiro up and down, despite the fact both of them were naked.

“But I don’t appreciate being treated like a fragile piece of glass. I know I look useless, but I haven’t spent most of my life struggling to find my place, just to fall to someone who thinks I’m just a child.”

Shiro’s eyebrows lifted, not expecting this sort of conversation, but strange things happened when rank was not in play. The two stood there watching one another with cautious eyes, Axel letting his hips shift to one side as that damned cocky smirk spread over his lips. It affected Shiro exactly the way Axel was hoping, watching the thick length that hung between Shiro’s sculpted thighs begin to harden.

“Why don’t you show me just how good you are, Captain?” Axel licked his lips, leaning back against the cool shower tiles and watching Shiro closely. “Don’t you want to pin me…?”

“I’m your superior officer,” Shiro told him, but he couldn’t deny that watching Axel slide one hand over his chest while the other moved down between his thighs was only arousing him more.

“And? I’m not going to tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Axel told him, wrapping soft fingers around his length and stroking himself slowly. “We’re both already getting hard, and it’s not accidental. You’re turned on by how well I fought, and I’m turned on by the size difference between us.”

“That’s…” Shiro swallowed thickly, mind suddenly racing with visions of what their size difference meant.

“Pin me, Captain…”

And Shiro did, losing his self restraint as he heaved Axel onto his hips and drilled the tiny blonde into the shower wall. Somewhere between being taunted and fucking into Axel like a man possessed, Shiro had put thick fingers to use and nearly brought Axel over the edge more than once. It was enough to leave the blonde trembling in his arms, the squelch that came with using conditioner as lube lost to the sound of the rushing water. Both males were trying to keep their noises to a minimum, Axel’s face pressed against Shiro’s shoulder as he let his superior officer fill him deeper than he had ever been before.

Shiro groaned low in his throat as he felt Axel’s tight passage spasm around him, followed by the heat of Axel’s cum painting the space between their tight stomaches. Axel’s barely contained breathy moans, combined with the way his hips jerked and his thighs trembled around Shiro’s waist was all the dark haired man needed to fall over the edge as well. Pressing deep into Axel’s body, Shiro came heavily, flooding the blonde with pulse after pulse of his seed.

Axel, still panting and letting out soft little sounds of pleasure, lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss against Shiro’s jaw, clenching himself around the impressive length inside him. He clung to Shiro and would continue to do so until the other man told him to get down, basking in the sensation of being filled.

“I’m so getting a court marshall for this,” Shiro sighed, locking the elbow of the arm he had braced on the wall, trying not to slump against Axel. His other arm was still locked around Axel’s tiny waist, holding the boy as close as possible.

“I meant it when I said I wasn’t going to tell anyone,” Axel told him, moving his mouth down to nip at Shiro’s collarbone, taking great pains to leave a mark where it /wouldn’t/ be seen. Shiro shuddered at the sensation, pressing a kiss to the top of Axel’s head.

“We need to get out of here before someone walks in,” he said. “It’s nothing short of a miracle that we haven’t been discovered yet.” Axel lifted his head and pouted, but nodded as he rolled his hips with a somewhat discontented voice, Shiro easing from his body. He was grateful that Shiro held on to him for just a bit longer, waiting until his legs weren’t feeling like jelly before the two broke apart.

Getting cleaned up and dressed was done in silence, but Axel reached out and grabbed Shiro’s wrist before they left the locker room, making the older man pause. When Shiro turned to face him, a confused look on his face, Axel lifted onto his toes and kissed him deeply. A startled sound left Shiro before he relaxed into the kiss, sliding large hands over Axel’s hips as they lingered in the kiss for a moment before the blonde broke away.

“I swim laps every Sunday morning at five,” Axel smiled sweetly, biting his bottom lip and looking so insanely cute and innocent that Shiro had to resist the urge to claim his lips all over again.

And then Axel was gone, wearing a pair of the standard issue sweat pants that were always available in the locker room. Shiro blew out a long breath and raked a hand through his short hair, wondering what in the hell he was doing. Getting involved with a cadet could only end badly, but part of Shiro wanted to find out what it was like to not be the golden boy of the Galaxy Garrison.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro couldn’t help the smirk on his face as he pinned Axel to the mat, large hand pressed against the smaller male’s throat. It was an agreement between the two that they wouldn’t go easy on one another, or more specifically, Shiro wouldn’t go easy on Axel, so this is how they came to be in this position.

“Yield,” Shiro told him, voice firm.

“Never!”

“Yield!” Shiro didn’t need to use anything else to pin Axel, eyes watching for any tap out, or signs that Axel was blacking out. What he wasn’t watching for was Axel’s stupidly flexible body, the blonde using impressive core muscles to curl in on himself and twist a leg around Shiro’s neck. It was quite the position and it had shifted Shiro just enough to ease his grip on Axel’s throat, allowing the younger man to suck in much needed air.

“Is that all you got?” Axel taunted, even though he knew he was at a disadvantage. He still tightened his leg around Shiro’s neck as best he could, hands clawing at Shiro’s hand in an attempt to dislodge him.

“You’ve already lost, brat,” Shiro loomed over him, causing Axel’s body to bend further in half as he pressed his other hand to Axel’s shoulder, pinning him further. “Yield.”

“Make me!”

“Gladly.” Shiro tightened his hold, done drawing everything out. He had meant to simply make Axel go limp, but he faltered when the hand that was pressing against Axel’s left shoulder suddenly gave under him, the blonde’s eyes going wide and mouth opening to cry out in pain, but it was blocked by Shiro’s grasp.

Shiro scrambled back off the blonde, released from Axel’s hold as the younger male curled in on himself, a low groan of pain passing through clenched teeth. When he went to move forward to check on him, Axel held up a hand, shaking his head.

“Don’t. Just don’t,” he told him, blowing out several long, shaky breaths. Taking a moment to clear his head, Axel rolled himself onto his knees before getting up, gripping his left shoulder and glancing at the arm that was hanging limp.

“Well, that’s a first,” Axel said.

“That was impressive.”

Axel, Shiro, and everyone who had been watching the pair sparring straightened up immediately as they realized their Commander was in the room. Axel held back a wince as the motion tweaked his dislocated shoulder, trying to ignore the fact he was clad only in leggings and was flushed and sweaty.

“What’s your name, Cadet?”

“Axel Maxwell, Sir.”

“And what makes you Garrison material, Cadet Maxwell?”

“My talent with multiple languages, Sir. I was recruited specifically to study under the head Archivist,” Axel answered, back straight, eyes forward.

“How many languages do you speak?”

“Five, Sir, and several regional dialects.”

Eyebrows all around the gym lifted in surprise, including Shiro’s, but Commander Iverson kept a straight face.

“And yet you’re here, giving Captain Shirogane a real run for his money in hand to hand combat,” Iverson mused, looking the blonde up and down. “You’re… very small…” Axel said nothing, like a good Cadet, simply letting his commanding officer assess him. The sooner he was dismissed the sooner he could make his way to sick bay and have his shoulder dealt with. Any maybe do some swearing.

“Why have such skills when you won’t be going into battle?”

“It’s my duty to make the Galaxy Garrison proud, Sir. Cadets are to be ready for anything and everything, regardless of their position.”

Iverson watched Axel for another minute before dismissing the blonde with a wave of his hand and an order for Axel to go directly to sick bay. Both he and Shiro turned to watch Axel leave, Iverson speaking to Shiro without looking in his direction.

“I think we need to keep an eye on him.”

“Sir?”

“Cadet Maxwell shows extreme promise. We need to mold him into the perfect Cadet, and then the perfect Officer.”

“You think he’s worthy of a career with us?”

“I think he has a lot of potential.”

*****

“You’re already starting to bruise,” Shiro spoke softly, brushing Axel’s hair away from his back as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the back of his lover’s shoulder.

“Gee, wonder how that happened, Shirogane,” Axel muttered, making Shiro chuckle. They had been seeing each other for several months now, with Axel sneaking into Shiro’s room quite often. This night the blonde was seeking assistance with getting changed, Shiro ‘checking in on a cadet’ as an excuse to help Axel with his clothes.

“Ohh, I pissed you off, hmm?” he teased, working his lips up along Axel’s smooth neck, finding the light bruising there as well. “You’re the one who told me not to go easy on you.” Axel huffed but tilted his head to the side nonetheless, reaching with his good hand to slide his fingers into Shiro’s strangely cut hair. And then tugged, causing Shiro to release a breathy moan.

“Fucking rights I’m mad. It’s one thing to spar properly, it’s another thing to leave me with physical proof that I got my ass handed to me,” he told the larger man. “Now I have to walk around with this stupid sling until my shoulder has healed.” Shiro chuckled, feeling Axel release his hair as he moved to nip the back of his neck, both hands sliding over the small hips he was quickly becoming addicted to.

“It wasn’t on purpose, you know.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m any less pissed.”

“How am I going to make it up to you?” Shiro stood straight and embraced Axel from behind, careful not to squeeze him too hard on the left side, his right arm splaying a large hand over Axel’s chest.

“Sleep with me?”

“I mean, I do that plenty,” Shiro chuckled, but Axel shook his head.

“I meant literally. As much as I’d love for you to fuck me into sleep, I know for a fact that the movement will wreck me all over again,” Axel said, turning in Shiro’s arms and peering up at him. “Spend the night? Hold me?”

“Just for a few hours,” Shiro nodded. They both knew that spending an entire night together wasn’t an option, as much as both wanted it.

“I really am sorry, you know.” Shiro trailed his fingers along Axel’s shoulder ever so gently, remorse clear on his face. Axel smiled in response, stepping away and pushing at the waistband of his leggings.

“Sleep,” he told Shiro. “Well, pajamas and then sleep. I gave in and accepted something for the pain and in all honesty, I’m surprised I haven’t fallen over yet.” Shiro obliged, crouching in front of his petite lover and helping him with his leggings. He remembered the first time he had been blessed with seeing the tight little boy shorts Axel wore under the fitted work out gear, loving the sight of his hips clad in the slippery material.

It also didn’t hurt that Axel was packing a rather decently sized length, considering his size. Shiro wasn’t ready, yet, to admit that he had been dreaming of taking Axel into his mouth, not to mention into his ass.

A pair of silky shorts made up Axel’s pajamas, followed by a pair of sweat pants for Shiro, specifically kept in Axel’s quarters for this very reason. The pair carefully arranged themselves, Shiro spooning Axel from behind with a careful hand resting on his narrow hip. It always amused him to see the sheer size difference between the two of them, and it was absolutely the reason for a lot of Shiro’s dirty thoughts, but he also loved the way Axel felt in his arms.

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of Axel’s head, Shiro allowed his eyes to slip closed. In a few hours, under the cover of darkness, Shiro would have to leave Axel’s warm bed and make his way back to his own, but for the time being he was going to enjoy the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

“Happy Birthday, brat,” Shiro grinned as he made his way into the locker room of the pool area, eyeing his cocky blonde lover. As was Sunday morning tradition, Shiro and Axel were meeting at five in the morning to swim laps and generally enjoy each other’s company. This day was only made better by the fact it was Axel’s seventeenth birthday and Shiro had a plan that he hoped wouldn’t backfire.

“Thanks, babe,” Axel’s nose wrinkled just a little as he smiled, turning towards Shiro as he tugged off his baggy t-shirt. It was a standard Garrison shirt that was much too large on him and tied into a knot on one side, most assumed it was just a strange attempt at fashion, but the truth was that it was Shiro’s shirt.

Shiro wasted no time in curling his arms around Axel and pulling him close for a soft kiss. Axel let out a soft sigh and lifted onto his toes, sliding his hands over Shiro’s chest as he returned the kiss. This was a close to waking up with Shiro as they were going to get and after six months of dating, it still made his stomach flutter.

“Ready for me to kick your ass again?” the blonde asked as he pulled away, still smiling as Shiro stroked his cheek, causing Axel to lean into the touch. Shiro laughed, kissing Axel on the forehead before he stepped away.

“A nice, tender moment, and your competitive side really can’t be tamed, hm?”

“You didn’t agree to date me because I’m a damsel in distress,” Axel smirked. “But I accept that you know I’m going to win.”

Shiro rolled his eyes with a playful smile, removing his own shirt and sweat pants, revealing the swimming trunks he wore under them. Axel wore a pair of spandex shorts that had made an appearance in Shiro’s fantasies more than once - mostly because he absolutely had a thing for getting Axel off through said spandex. The equally stretchy leggings were pretty much on the same level, and he had gotten handsy with Axel in those as well.

It came as no surprise to either of them when Axel indeed swam more laps, at a faster pace, than Shiro. No matter how hard Shiro tried, he knew it was his bulky muscles that held him back, compared to Axel’s much more streamlined body. He took pleasure in seeing Axel fight with his swim cap, the blonde struggling to get it both on, and off, each and every time they swam. Axel had zero desire to fight with his hair when swimming, and it looked incredibly comical to see waist length hair braided, wrapped around his head, and contained by latex.

“You’re getting better, you know,” Axel smiled, rolling his shoulders as he pulled himself out of the pool. “Been practicing without me?”

“When would I have time to swim without you?” Shiro chuckled, running a hand through his short hand and ridding it of the small amount of water that had soaked the locks. He knew his strange modified mohawk style hair drew weird looks, but it was easy to deal with in the mornings.

“Hot tub?” Axel motioned with his thumb towards the large, bubbling whirlpool they always enjoyed.

“Just need to grab my water bottle,” Shiro said with a sheepish smile. “I left it in the locker room.” Axel’s teasing words about being forgetful followed him as Shiro left the main area. He glanced over his shoulder so watch as Axel tugged his swim cap off, releasing his long braid - man he loved that hair.

Indeed Shiro had left his water bottle sitting on the locker room bench, but it hadn’t been by accident, no, Shiro had been planning this for longer than he really should have. Reaching for his sweat pants, Shiro pulled a slim, black ring attached to a thin, silver necklace from the pocket. Sure, this was moving way too fast, but Axel was too young to marry him, anyways. They were going to have to wait at least a year until Axel was old enough to marry him, seeing as the blonde didn’t have family who could give consent for him, but Shiro already knew that he would wait forever to be with Axel. The proposal, the ring on a chain that could be hidden so Axel’s uniform would still be regulation, both were because Shiro selfishly wanted to stake his claim on Axel before someone else did.

Even if they would have to keep their relationship hidden.

“You took forever,” Axel grinned, taking no notice of the item contained in Shiro’s hand.

“Pee break,” Shiro shrugged, stepping down into the hot tub with a happy sigh. Not once had they ever seen someone awake this early in the morning on a Sunday, let alone someone in the pool, meaning Shiro had no problem with sitting down beside Axel and wrapping his arm around him. Axel smiled and snuggled against Shiro’s large side, knees coming up as well as he leaned into his boyfriend’s embrace.

“This is a great way to start my birthday,” Axel sighed, leaning his head against the side of Shiro’s chest. “After this I’m going to have a burrito, and not a breakfast burrito, and an energy drink.”

“No sex?”

“Well, I mean, that’s a given. When have we ever /not/ had sex after swimming?”

“When we run out of time,” Axel admitted. “Like when I spent too long sucking you off. Or when we were, uh, messing around the first time and we got carried away with grinding against one another right here in the hot tub and kinda… came…” Axel blushed as he mentioned the second instance, both embarrassed and aroused at the memory, having admitted that feeling Shiro sliding between his tight cheeks had been a whole new kink he didn’t know he was into.

Shiro had rehearsed the words in his head over and over, said them in front of his mirror, lost himself in thought over them when he was supposed to be teaching or training, but everything he had practiced went out the window as he felt Axel snuggled into his side.

“I love you, Axel,” he told the blonde.

“I love you, too, Shiro,” Axel smiled, lifting his chin to look up at the larger man. “I know it was kind of just sex in the beginning, but I’m glad we moved as quickly as we did. Even if we have to be sneaky about it.” He was expecting Shiro to respond with something equally as awkward yet sappy, but he didn’t expect Shiro to hold his hand up in front of him and let something dangle in front of his face.

“Marry me.”

Axel’s eyes went wide, staring at the slender chain adorned with a black ring, heart racing.

“Shiro…”

“I’m asking for purely selfish reasons,” Shiro admitted. “I don’t want you to ever think that what I feel for you isn’t real, or that it’s going to change, and I sure as hell don’t want someone else to swoop in and claim you when you’re thinking that this is just a fling.”

“But… I’m…”

“I know, and I don’t care. I don’t care about your age, even if I’d probably get dishonorably discharged from the Garrison if anyone found out. I don’t care about waiting another year to marry you, because I’d wait forever. All I care about is loving you, preferably forever.”

Axel continued to watch the ring swing gently back and forth in front of him, hearing Shiro’s words but unsure how he was going to respond. Sure, they had recently admitted they were in love, he knew that was true. But to get married?

Shiro had reminded him that, even if he accepted the proposal and they got engaged, they would still have to wait a minimum of a year in order to get married. Axel needed to be eighteen. That was a year to get to know one another even better, and there was nothing saying they couldn’t break the engagement if they found out that they weren’t really right for one another after all.

Deciding to embrace the impulsive teenager stereotype, Axel moved away from Shiro for just a moment so he could turn and straddle the older man’s lap. When Shiro’s face went from sadness - thinking Axel was saying no - to surprise, Axel smiled and kissed him softly.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Axel nodded. “I’ll marry you.”

Shiro gently, and carefully, placed the necklace around Axel’s neck, watching his petite blonde boyfriend turned fiance touch the ring where it laid against his chest. Their eyes met, stormy grey looking into bi-chromial green and brown, before Axel flung his arms around Shiro’s neck, kissing him deeply.

The next year was going to be a whole new adventure, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... soldiers tend to act impulsively >.> Pair that with a teenager who is probably experiencing his first love >.>


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro inhaled sharply as he felt a weight settle over his waist, quickly lifting his arm from where it was covering his eyes. He shouldn’t have been surprised to see Axel sitting on top of him, even though it was roughly three in the morning, his blonde lover grinning wickedly.

“Happy birthday, Captain,” Axel told him, squirming his hips.

“It’s not really my birthday,” Shiro tried to protest, but Axel silenced him by rocking his hips firmly into Shiro’s.

“Denied. Just because you have a weird ass birthday doesn’t mean I can’t claim March first as the day, and by my ruling, I’m here to give you a birthday present.”

“Is that why you’re only wearing leggings? Did you wander the halls in those?”

“Pshh, no,” Axel snorted. “I wore my favorite pajama shirt, aka your shirt, but I’m one hundred percent not wearing any underwear.” Feeling Shiro’s bulge growing against his spandex covered backside caused Axel to lean forward and slide his hands over Shiro’s broad, naked chest. He used the leverage to rock himself more firmly, bringing them both to full arousal.

“Are you going to tell me what this mysterious birthday gift is?” Shiro asked, sliding his hands over Axel’s slender hips as he lifted his hips to press more firmly against him.

“I’m going to turn you over...” Axel licked his lips, eyes half closed as Shiro moved against him. “And I’m going to peel these tiny little shorts you’re wearing down to your thighs…” Shiro groaned, hoping that Axel’s gift was what he thought it was.

“Then I’m going to push my leggings down…”

“Fuck, Axel.”

“No, Captain,” Axel almost purred the words, leaning down over Shiro and pressing his lips against his lover’s ear. “I’m going to fuck /you/.” As soon as the words were out of Axel’s mouth, Shiro’s hips surged up and his head fell back, losing himself in a way he hadn’t experienced since he was a young teenager.

Axel’s eyes went wide, nearly bucked off from the movement, feeling Shiro’s hips jerking under him and hearing his fiance moan against his neck.

“Did… Did you just…” Axel was too stunned to get the words out, sitting up fully and staring down at the blushing man beneath him. When Shiro covered his face with an arm, Axel’s face shifted from shock to something softer, rubbing his hands over Shiro’s chest again.

“Oh, baby… You don’t have to be embarrassed…” he spoke softly, gently lifting Shiro’s arm. “I’m absolutely going to take that as a compliment.”

“I’ve never… Not since I was first jerking it…” Shiro mumbled, still thoroughly embarrassed even though Axel was trying to tell him it was okay.

“Again, very much a compliment,” Axel preened. “I just didn’t realize how badly you wanted to bottom. I know you mentioned it once, in a post-orgasmic haze, after you fucked me on my side, but I didn’t think it was that much of a fantasy for you.”

“Do you want to try again? Or I can sit here on your lap and get myself off while you watch, maybe?” Axel offered, sliding a hand down between his legs and palming his erection with a coy look. Even in the dim light, cast by the floor level lighting by Shiro’s door, Shiro could see Axel’s every move, including the way the blonde was biting his bottom lip.

“Secondary fantasy?” Shiro asked quietly, sliding both hands over Axel’s firm thighs.

“Anything you want, birthday boy.”

“Can I suck you?”

“Of course,” Axel smiled, bending down to kiss Shiro sweetly. “Just tell me how you want me.”

“Sit on my face,” Shiro replied instantly, making Axel blink several times. His fiance hadn’t been thinking about this for a while, don’t be silly. It didn’t mean Axel wasn’t going to indulge him, the blonde working his way forward with minor difficulty - he was flexible, but Shiro’s chest was broad, so it was a somewhat amusing sight.

With Shiro’s hands splayed over his firm backside, Axel braced his arms on the wall above the head of the bed, hips rolled forward a little. He had expected Shiro to tug his leggings down, but instead he felt heat spread across his spandex clad erection, Shiro mouthing him through the tight material. It figured he would start out with licking and sucking him through his leggings, considering they both held a fetish when it came to spandex.

It didn’t take long for Axel to start leaking, precum wetting the fabric along with Shiro’s saliva as the larger male suckled, both moaning, even though Shiro’s sounds were muffled. Bending one arm and resting his face against it, Axel slid a hand down and fisted it in Shiro’s hair, fingers tightening as he pressed his lover firmly against his aching length. As he predicted, Shiro moaned louder, making Axel smirk. He knew Shiro had a thing for hair pulling, but he was discovering a whole new side of his fiance.

“You’re making me feel so good,” he groaned, peering down under his arm so he could watch every minute. “Keep this up and you’ll make me cum in my pants…” Shiro gripped Axel’s ass a bit tighter before releasing the firm cheeks so he could tug at the waistband of Axel’s restrictive pants. He refused to let Axel lift off him, however, meaning the leggings only made it to Axel’s thighs, if that.

“Fuck, Shiro…”

Glancing up at Axel, Shiro took a tentative lick, stroking his tongue against the tip of Axel’s leaking cock. Both moaned, Axel at the sensation, Shiro at the taste and the fact he was finally getting to fulfill a fantasy of his. Neither were virgins, that much was obvious, but Shiro had never been in such a position before, and Axel was living every minute.

“You have such a pretty mouth, baby,” Axel told him, fingers still tangled in Shiro’s short hair. “Now be a good boy and suck me…” With Axel rolling his hips forward, Shiro took Axel’s firm length into his mouth, being very careful with his teeth as he slid his tongue against sensitive flesh.

“You’re so fucking good…” Axel’s soft moans above him spurred Shiro on, closing his eyes so he could focus fully on his task. He wondered how in the world Axel managed to wrap his lips him, let alone the way the blonde could deep throat him without a second thought. Shiro found himself struggling against the sensation caused by Axel brushing against the back of his throat, and apparently Axel noticed as well because he tugged on Shiro’s hair, easing him back.

“Easy, Captain,” the blonde smiled down at him. “No need to take more than you can handle. Just feeling you sucking on the tip is more than enough to make me cum, I promise. Just watching you between my legs like this… absolute bliss…” Shiro moaned in response, doing as Axel suggested and working his mouth around the leaking tip, swirling his tongue against the soft head and trying to recreate the moves Axel used on him.

“That’s it, good boy… You like when I tell you what to do, don’t you? I had no idea my handsome Captain was such a bottom boy…” Every word only served to turn Shiro on even more, feeling himself starting to harden once again, his growing erection smearing itself in the cooled cum that still stained the inside of his shorts. Axel kept his hips still but used his grip on Shiro’s hair to bob the other man on his cock, just enough make them both moan.

“Getting close, baby,” he warned, feeling the muscles in his stomach beginning to tighten. “Do you want it in your mouth? In that pretty, pretty little mouth?” When Shiro nodded, still working his tongue against every inch of Axel’s straining cock, the blonde felt himself begin to squirm. He had wanted to draw it out for as long as he could, trying to memorize the sight of Shiro looking up at him with lust filled grey eyes, mouth full of cock, but he lost control when Shiro’s large hands suddenly gripped his ass and pulled his cheeks apart. The sensation of being spread open, Shiro’s fingers digging into muscled flesh, caused Axel to let out a surprisingly loud moan as he immediately started cumming, flooding Shiro’s mouth and coating his tongue with pulse after pulse of thick cum.

“Fucking hell, Shiro!” He had never been so glad that he had managed to keep his eyes open, watching Shiro pull off his cock after two spurts, his mouth hanging open as Axel’s cock drenched his tongue in seed. A final rope painted Shiro’s cheek as Shiro swallowed audibly, making both of them moan.

Leaning his shoulder against the wall, Axel reached down with his now-free hand and curled his fingers around his softening cock, smearing the head against Shiro’s messy lips. He kept his hand in Shiro’s hair, guiding him forward one final time.

“My Captain is such a good boy… Now clean me up.”

Shiro didn’t hesitate to accept the command, stroking his tongue along Axel’s tip and cleaning off any lingering drops of cum. Feeling Axel’s fingers relax and begin to simply stroke through his short locks, Shiro smiled up at the boy he had fallen in love with, suckling on him once more before finally releasing Axel’s length.

The two arranged themselves on Shiro’s bed, Axel fixing his pants before snuggling himself against Shiro’s side with a content little noise. Bi-colored eyes slipped closed as Axel worked to slow his heart rate, loving the sensation of Shiro stroking his back.

“Need me to get you off again, love?”

“Uh, actually…” Shiro chuckled somewhat awkwardly, glancing down between his own legs where he could feel his second orgasm cooling against his spent length. “I, uh…” Axel lifted his head, looking between Shiro’s face and his pelvis, surprise flicking across his features.

“Seriously?”

Shiro smiled sheepishly, nodding.

“Wow… Was it the face sitting? Or the oral? Or the hair pulling? Or the dirty talk? Or the commands..?”

“...all of the above…?”

“Holy fuck,” Axel let out an amused puff of air, sinking back down and pressing a kiss against Shiro’s chest. “I’m impressed and proud of myself, because I very much love that I turn you on that much. But I’m also a bit sad because I would have loved to suck you off while you came in those messy shorts of yours.”

“Axel…” Shiro whined, pulling the blonde closed. “I absolutely can /not/ get hard again.” Axel giggled, throwing a leg over Shiro’s hip, being careful not to rub against his bulge.

“As much as I’d love to go another round, I can’t linger here too much longer.”

Just a few more months, Shiro told himself. Just a few more months and he could marry Axel and… and what? They still couldn’t live together, not while on base. Were they going to keep sneaking around - cadets really shouldn’t see ranking officers in compromising situations - or were they going to apply for housing off base?

Why was this so complicated?


	5. Chapter 5

Commander Iverson looked bath and forth between the two males standing in front of him, not moving his head, simply observing them with absolutely no emotion on his face. Captain Takashi Shirogane and Cadet Axel Maxwell had booked a meeting with him, but it wasn’t for anything he could have possibly imagined.

“You want me to marry the two of you.”

It wasn’t a question, the ragged looking man tenting his fingers and resting them on his desk. Shiro and Axel stood with their backs straight, hands behind their backs, at ease. On the outside, at least.

“You two are a couple, and you want me to marry you.”

Again, another statement, Axel and Shiro watching as Iverson processed the information put forward to him.

“Are you even legal, Cadet?”

“Yes, Sir,” Axel answered, eyes forward.

“As of…?”

“The end of May, Sir.”

Iverson continued to regard the two, leaning forward ever so slightly. This was one of his best pilots, and one of his best cadets, both standing before him and admitting that they were not only in a relationship, but they were wanting to be married.

“So you’re both admitting to fraternization? Knowing that you, Captain Shirogane, could be demoted, and you, Cadet Maxwell, could be expelled from the Garrison.”

Axel went to answer but Shiro cut him off,

“Permission to speak freely, Commander?”

“Very well,” Iverson sat back, waving a hand at Shiro.

“Cadet Maxwell graduated as of yesterday, Sir. At this time he is no longer a Garrison Cadet, nor has he been offered an official job with the Garrison.”

Iverson narrowed his eyes.

“You planned this… You knew there would be a gap between Maxwell graduating and me offering him a job. You waited specifically until today, knowing this would happen.”

It took everything in Axel’s very being to keep a straight face, forcing himself to breathe as normally as possible, muscles tightening as he fought against the emotions rushing through him.

Shiro, on the other hand, smirked.

“You’re a pain in my ass, Shirogane,” Iverson muttered, glaring at the man standing across from him. “Fine. Request accepted, if only to get your smug face out of my office.”

Not even rising from his chair, the Commander clicked through several screens on his computer, sent the pertinent information to his data pad, and laid it on the desk facing the two. Name, date, and signatures obtained from both of them, Commander Iverson spoke the (very few, actually) official words, glared at the pair, then signed the paperwork himself.

“There, it’s being submitted as I speak. Get out of my office before you do anything remotely affectionate.”

Turning and moving out of their Commander’s office, Shiro and Axel broke into smiles as soon as their faces were hidden, though Iverson called behind them,

“Maxwell, come back into my office in less than sixty seconds.”

The door clicked closed behind them and Shiro seized Axel in a deep kiss, ignoring the strange look Iverson’s secretary gave them. They couldn’t linger, however, not wanting to test the Commander’s patience, but Axel did shove a hand into his pocket and produce a matching necklace and ring, shoving it into Shiro’s hand.

“Be right back… husband…” he grinned, giving a wink before composing himself and turning, knocking on Iverson’s door for the second time. When called inside, he left Shiro waiting for him, listening to the door close behind him as he came to stand, once more at attention, in front of Iverson’s desk.

“At ease,” the man huffed, watching Axel shift his position.

“I am formally offering you a job with the Galaxy Garrison,” Iverson continued. “You’ve shown notable dedication to your studies, skill with languages, and an all around impressive performance in hand to hand combat. Especially considering your size.” Neither were going to mention the fact that, although Iverson couldn’t prove it, Axel had no doubt broken some rules in regards to his relationship with Shiro.

“That being said, the Garrison would like to offer you the position of Junior Archivist, to be trained under the Head Archivist, effective as of next Monday.”

Axel moved to answer but was cut off as Iverson held up a finger - Axel wondered if he was ever going to get to speak - 

“Additionally, I would like to make an additional offer, but please note that turning down the secondary offer will not result in the original offer being dropped as well.”

Axel lifted his chin just a hair, indicating that he was indeed listening.

“I want you to teach hand to hand combat,” he told the blonde. “Watching you consistently show other Cadets that size doesn’t matter, and considering you never held back when sparring with Captain Shirogane, nor did he hold back, I’d like to see you put even more Cadets in line.”

The briefest of smiles crossed Iverson’s face and Axel bit back his own smile.

“Your answer?”

“It would be a great honor to accept the position of Junior Archivist and instructor of hand to hand combat, Sir.”

Iverson stood and offered out his hand, formality easing as Axel shook firmly, the two sharing a small smile.

“Welcome to the Galaxy Garrison, Officer Maxwell.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Axel waited to be dismissed before removing himself from Iverson’s office, barely catching his Commander wishing him a, very quiet, congratulations regarding his marriage.

It was not an easy task for Shiro and Axel to make their way through the Garrison and to Shiro’s private quarters, the door barely closed before they were all over one another. Later they would ask about their living arrangements, but right now they were going to fuck like bunnies.

Besides, Axel wasn’t officially a Garrison Officer for the next three days.

*****

“You broke his nose.”

“We were sparring!”

“It’s hand to hand combat and grappling, Keith,” Shiro sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “This isn’t ring fighting, or brawling on the playground.”

“I had to win!”

“You had to /learn/, Keith. You’re here to learn, not to piss off every possible instructor you can. I told you to listen to your instructors, to be grateful for getting the chance to be here.” Shiro glanced over to where Axel was sitting on the medical bed, letting the doctor deal with his nose, the blonde looking highly impressed.

“The point was to prevent being pinned and to get free,” Keith muttered, arms crossing over his chest as he avoided Shiro’s gaze. “I did what I was told.”

“You refused to listen, and then you refused to accept coaching, and when I gave you the fight you were itching to have, you lashed out,” Axel hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the dark haired sixteen year old, only to get barked at by the doctor.

“Like my enemy is going to play by the rules,” Keith shot back.

“Your lack of observation of the situation is going to get your ass handed to you, Cadet,” Axel returned, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t think I’m going to take it easy on you just because you’re Captain Shirogane’s special pet project.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Shiro stepped between the two. “Keith, go back to the barracks until--”

“No, absolutely not,” Axel interrupted. “He’s going right back to the mat and I am going to teach him some manners. He has /not/ been dismissed and he won’t be until he either yields, or he pins me. Properly.”

And that was exactly what happened, Axel and Keith circling one another on the mat, Axel’s nose taped up and his face already starting to bruise. The blonde ignored Keith’s taunting, choosing his moves carefully as he tracked Keith’s advances and withdrawals, watching and learning.

Shiro stood with his arms crossed over his chest, watching his husband take Keith to the mat over and over again. In the six months since Keith had started attending the Garrison, Shiro had needed to step in several times to prevent the teenager from being expelled. Keith had so much promise and could be an incredible pilot, if only he accepted the rules and obeyed them.

“You’re not learning, Cadet!” Axel pointed out, circling the mat once again. “If you don’t watch and learn, you’re just going to keep going down!” He was expecting when Keith came charging at him yet again, knowing the younger male was reaching the end of his rope and was starting to act erratically, Axel easily grabbing at outstretched arm and slamming Keith to the mat again.

“SHUT UP!” Keith rolled himself onto his side and kicked out with full force, slamming his heel into Axel’s ribs and causing the blonde to stumble backwards. Pain clear on his face, Axel had had enough, lunging at Keith and turning him onto his stomach. Strong hands twisted Keith’s arms behind his back while Axel sat on the back of his thighs, pinning him quickly and effectively, leaving Keith struggling under him.

“LET GO!”

“Yield,” Axel all but growled at him.

“GET OFF ME!”

“Yield!”

“I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!”

Axel applied more pressure to Keith’s bent arms, watching the teen try to thrash in both frustration and pain, the blonde toeing the line between teaching and unnecessary violence. He had no problem letting Keith wear himself out, especially when he wasn’t able to do any damage to himself or others.

Shiro stood watching the pair for nearly thirty more minutes before Keith finally relented, exhaustion settling over him as he slumped into the mat.

“Do you yield?” Axel asked, voice calm but tired.

“Y-yes…”

“I want you to say it, Keith.”

“...I yield…”

“Good boy.”

Releasing Keith’s hands and moving to his feet, Axel found himself immediately stumbling, suddenly light headed. It was enough to make him brace himself and close his eyes, feeling his vision blur slightly.

“Axel?” Shiro frowned, stepping onto the mat and approaching the blonde.

“I’m fine, just a bit dizzy,” Axel waved him off with one hand, the other rubbing against his face. “Just give me a second.”

“You look pale,” Shiro continued forward, resting a careful hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. “Have you eaten today?”

“Of course I have,” Axel said, pushing his hand away and standing properly. Before either of them could say anything more, a rough cough wracked Axel’s body, the blonde covering his mouth quickly.

“Axel…”

Three sets of eyes widened when Axel pulled his hand away, blood splattered across his palm and dotting pink lips. Faintly aware of Shiro saying his name, this time more urgently, Axel felt the world rush up to meet him before dissolving into black.


	6. Chapter 6

“This is the second time I’ve seen you drugged up,” Shiro chuckled, stroking Axel’s head as his husband recovered from surgery to repair two broken ribs and a punctured lung. Garrison medical technology was nothing short of amazing, leaving Axel with metal supporting his ribs and his lung repaired without any outward signs that the injury had ever happened. Once he was actually awake, Axel would be sore and bruised, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been.

“Last time it was just morphine,” Axel mumbled, trying valiantly to open his eyes but the lingering effects of anesthesia was winning the battle.

“Once you’re awake I can take you back to our quarters,” Shiro told him, continuing to stroke Axel’s soft hair. “The doctor says you need to be off work for two weeks before going back to the archives, but you can’t go back to combat training for at least a month.”

“Good luck enforcing that,” Axel sighed heavily. “M’gonna kick Keith’s stupid emo ass…” The nurse who happened to walk into the room at that time chuckled, checking Axel’s vitals.

“That’s the anesthesia talking,” he smiled at Shiro. “There’s a good chance he won’t remember this conversation when he comes to.”

“Knowing Axel the way I do, it’s a legitimate threat, unfortunately,” Shiro sighed, watching his husband slip into a drug induced sleep. When the nurse gave him a questioning look, Shiro elaborated,

“He’s my husband.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah. He’s the hand to hand combat instructor, hence his attitude.”

“Ohh, he’s the one everyone keeps talking about,” the nurse said, looking at Axel’s sleeping form. “I keep hearing about a ‘tiny man’ who keeps beating everyone on the mat. I’ve seen a lot of his victims as well.”

“Yeah, Axel doesn’t hold back, especially when it comes to the ones running their mouths before they step onto the mat.”

*****

“Shiro? Can I talk to you?” Keith slipped into Shiro’s room as he asked, having previously been told he was welcome to come to Shiro anytime, but failing to knock and wait for permission to enter. He found himself highly confused at the sight of Shiro sitting against the wall at the foot of his bed, Keith’s combat instructor sleeping soundly in Shiro’s bed.

“Oh… I… Uh… Shit, Shiro, I’m sorry,” Keith stammered, eyes darting between his friend and the blonde Officer.

“Knock, Keith,” Shiro sighed, putting down his book and moving to his feet. “You need to remember to knock.”

“Is that…?”

“Yeah, it is.” Shiro motioned for Keith to exit the room. The only perk that Officer’s (and higher) received was a private bathroom and bigger bed, the rest of their room was the same as a Cadet’s and there was no where to have a conversation without disturbing Axel.

Despite it being after curfew, Shiro lead Keith through the hallways to the Officer’s lounge, the two taking a seat on one of the couches. He watched as Keith pulled his knees against his chest, looking rather ashamed of himself.

“Shiro, I--”

“I know, Keith.”

“I just got so mad…”

“That’s another reason I wanted you to learn to spar. I knew Axel wouldn’t go easy on you and I knew he would teach you how to harness your anger,” Shiro nodded. “You were doing pretty well, too, until today. What got you so worked up?”

“...Lance McClain…”

Shiro lifted an eyebrow, “That gangly kid a year under you?” Keith nodded, wrapping his arms around his knees and letting his forehead rest on them.

“What about him?”

“...kissed me…”

Both eyebrows lifted this time and Shiro was glad Keith couldn’t see the look of surprise on his face. Oh. Ohhhhhh. It was this sort of crisis.

“You know there’s no rule against that, as long as it doesn’t cause issues with your schooling. The Garrison learned long ago that teenagers will be teenagers, it’s easier to allow it, but with specific rules.”

“I know…”

“Then what is it? Is it because he’s younger than you?”

“No…”

“...is it because you’re both boys?”

Keith nodded and Shiro couldn’t help but smile, knowing he was just as awkward when he was Keith’s age. Probably even more so, if he was being honest.

Okay, so maybe he was still a disaster and he had no idea how he had managed to keep Axel.

Because attracting Axel had been all too easy.

“You know it’s okay to like boys, right? No one cares about sexuality, especially here. I mean… I’m gay, and no one cares.”

“You’re gay?” Keith lifted his head quickly, staring at the man who had recruited him to the Garrison.

“Keith,” Shiro deadpanned. “I literally had a guy sleeping in my bed.”

“Oh, right…”

“Axel’s my husband, Keith,” Shiro shook his head with a smile. “Only for a few months now, but we’re married.”

When Keith went quiet once more, Shiro sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before trailing it up through his hair. He wasn’t sure how else he could make the teenager feel better, opting to simply lean forward and yank Keith into his arms, causing Keith to squeak in surprise.

“Love is love, okay? If you like Lance, that’s fine. If you don’t like Lance, that’s fine too - you have every right to tell him that you didn’t like him kissing you without your consent. And if you don’t like boys in general, that’s fine too,” Shiro tried to explain, feeling Keith slowly relax into his arms and tuck his head under Shiro’s chin. He wondered how long it had been since Keith had been held like this, wondered if this was something he craved.

“I didn’t mean to hurt Officer Maxwell,” Keith said in a quiet voice. “I really didn’t.”

“I know,” Shiro told him once again. “You just need to work on your anger, okay? Try a little harder, for me?” Keith nodded, resting his cheek against Shiro’s broad chest, listening to his heartbeat and closing his eyes. Shiro rubbed his hand along Keith’s back, humming softly, the only song he could recall at the moment was something from some animated movie Axel had watched and liked to sing along to when showering. But it was soft, and calm, and he told himself he’d let Keith sit on his lap for the duration of the song before walking him back to the barracks.

*****

“He’s been here a year, Shirogane.”

“I know, Sir.”

“I know he’s good in the simulations, but he’s still nothing but trouble when it comes to the rest of his classes.”

“I’m working with him, Sir.”

“He’s on thin ice,” Iverson gave Shiro a clear ‘I’m done with this shit’ look. “The only reason he hasn’t been expelled is because you keep speaking up for him.” Iverson turned his back on Shiro, looking out his large office window that overlooked the Garrison grounds.

“The last time you brought a cadet to my attention, I was surprisingly pleased. Why couldn’t you have brought me another one of /those/ cadets? I want Kogane to be every bit as impressive as Maxwell. You remember Maxwell, correct?” Iverson glanced over his shoulder at Shiro. “That tiny boy who bested all my best soldiers, with the exception of a few?”

“Uh, yes, Sir,” Shrio cleared his throat. “I married him, Sir.”

“Right. Well, that’s what I want from Kogane. I want a model cadet with skills that only bring pride to the Garrison, not a pissed off teenager who runs his mouth.”

As Shiro converse with Iverson, Axel stalked the hallways in search of his prey. His student! Axel made his way through the hallways in search of his missing student. This was becoming a common occurrence and it was starting to piss off the petite blonde. He was surprised to find Keith leaning over another student, one hand braced on the wall, the other trailing fingertips over the boy’s side, the two apparently deep in conversation.

Neither saw their commanding Officer approaching until it was too late, Axel’s palm connecting with the back of Keith’s head with just enough force to started the dark haired seventeen year old. The other boy, Lance McClain if Axel remembered correctly, jumped as well, staring with wide eyes.

“Cadet McClain, get your ass to class,” Axel spoke firmly, pointing down the hallway. Lance squeaked out a ‘Yes, Sir!’ before bolting from the scene, leaving Axel to level an unimpressed glance at Keith. Keith returned the look, sure that his adoptive brother’s husband wasn’t going to deal out any sort of punishment.

Of course, Keith was wrong.

When Shiro managed to track down the pair he found Axel sprawled on Keith’s back, arms crossed behind his head as he made Keith do push ups with Axel on his back.

“What did he do this time?”

“Skipping class,” Axel glanced over at his husband. “We’ve been alternating between cardio and my modified version of weight training.”

“This has to be against the rules,” Keith muttered, arms shaking as he tried to keep moving. Shiro sighed and made his way onto the training mat, hand held out towards Axel so he could pull the blonde to his feet. Axel huffed but moved, leaving Keith to collapse onto the mat.

“How long have you been punishing him?”

“Hmm…” Axel glanced at the clock on the wall, tilting his head. “Nearly an hour now, with water breaks every fifteen minutes. Oh! Kogane, hydration break, right now.” Keith groaned but accepted the break, rolling himself across the mat to where his water bottle sat.

“He thinks I won’t punish him because I’m his suedo-sibling,” Axel smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and letting his hips shift to one side. “He still hasn’t learned that when I’m in uniform, I’m his superior, not his brother.”

“Iverson called me into his office to have a conversation about him,” Shiro told the blonde, watching Keith sprawl on his back and stare at the ceiling.

“Thinking about expelling him again?”

“Yup.”

“I think he and McClain are dating.”

“Oh?”

“That’s why he was skipping class, I busted the two in one of the lesser used hallways, Keith was touching his side,” Axel chuckled. “I’m glad he’s starting to realize that it’s okay to have these feelings, but I wish he would do it after classes, not during.”

“Well, summer is coming--” Shiro started, but Axel snorted and immediately interrupted him.

“I’m sure they’ll both be cumming,” the blonde snickered, keeping his voice down. Shiro groaned and punched him in the upper arm, making Axel shout and return the punch, his landing against Shiro’s muscled stomach. Not that either were hitting hard enough to do any real damage.

Glancing at the clock again, Axel clapped his hands and advanced on Keith.

“Alright, five more laps around the track,” he declared. “And I’m running with you this time, so if I lap you, there’s going to be consequences.” Keith groaned loudly, moving to his feet and making his way to the second floor where the indoor track was. Axel jogged on the spot before making a kissy face at Shiro, along with a wink, and then he was following after Keith.

“You’re losing your head start, Kogane! LIFT THOSE KNEES!”


	7. Chapter 7

Axel would never get over how amazing it felt to have his husband trembling under his hands, or the sight of Shiro face down, ass up, thighs shaking, face buried in his pillow. Sure, their quarters had pretty impressive soundproofing, but Shiro always felt like he needed to muffle himself. Not that Axel minded, he knew exactly how to wring all the right noises from his lover.

“Are you going to cum already, love?” the blonde grinned, sitting on his knees as he oh-so-slowly worked a ribbed purple dildo in and out of Shiro’s tight hole. Yes, this is exactly where he wanted Shiro, knowing that he was the only one who ever got to see the composed Captain come completely undone.

“F-fuck… Axel…” Shiro groaned, even though his words were muffled. The larger man rocked back against the toy that was teasing his insides, feeling every ridge tease against his sensitive rim, causing him to twitch between his legs.

“Something you want, Captain?”

Shiro knew without even looking that his husband was wearing a smug look on his face, but the fact that, even after a year of being married, Axel was still calling him by his rank when in bed was more than enough to heighten his arousal.

“Please…”

“Gotta tell me what you want, love,” Axel teased, stilling his hand and simply watching Shiro fuck himself on the toy.

“Axel…” Shiro’s voice came out as a whine, building himself into a steady rhythm as he worked himself on the dildo. He had vague flashbacks of when he first figured out he liked being fucked, starting out in exactly the same position, backing himself onto a toy that was suction cupped to the wall. It was also how he discovered his prostate, and cumming untouched.

“Do you want to cum, Captain?”

Shiro nodded against the pillow as he moaned, feeling his toes start to curl as the toy brushed over his sweet spot but didn’t give him enough stimulation to go over the edge. He wasn’t sure how long Axel had been teasing him like this, bringing him to the edge but not letting him cum.

“You’ve been so good for me,” Axel twisted his wrist as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss against Shiro’s tailbone. “You look so good, all messy like this. All everyone else gets to see is your business side, straight backed and barking orders, but I get to see you on your hands and knees, fucking your greedy little ass on my favorite toy.”

Shiro was sure that he was going to lose his mind, trying everything to shift his hips into a better position so the toy would strike the right place, but Axel kept shifting it, making sure Shiro was left wanting.

“Know what /I/ want?” Axel asked, not that he was expecting an answer. “I want to watch you ride me…”

“Yes! Fuck, Axel, anything, please!” Shiro was pulling himself off the toy with a messy squelch before he was done speaking, not sure if his thighs were even going to support him when he straddled his husband. But he was damn well going to try. The sight of Axel’s small body stretching out on the bed, blonde hair loose, laying like silk over the sheets, made Shiro pause to admire the sight.

This was his lover.

His /husband/.

His. All his. And here he had never thought he would ever find the right boyfriend, let alone someone who would love him for the rest of his life.

Carefully setting himself over Axel’s slender hips, Shiro arched his back as he reached behind himself and guided Axel inside his already hypersensitive body. Both men moaned loudly, Axel’s hips lifting as he sheathed himself inside his lover while Shiro sank down on him. After being teased for so long, Shiro didn’t think he would last more than a handful of minutes, if he was lucky.

Axel smiled and laced his fingers with Shiro’s, granting him a way to balance himself as well as connecting the two in another intimate way. The way their eyes met as Shiro slowly lifted himself off Axel’s length until the tip teased against his flushed rim, followed by dropping himself down, made both moan.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Axel groaned, feet braced against the bed as he rolled his hips, slowly fucking into Shiro.

“Isn’t that my line?” Shiro tried to joke, even as his eyes slipped closed and he let his head fall back. It was a slow, sensual moment, both men letting out breathy moans as Shiro rocked himself against Axel over and over.

“I’m close, love,” the blonde warned, having to release one of Shiro’s hands in favor of curling his fingers around Shiro’s aching cock. He knew the dark haired man was already at the tipping point and watched with hooded eyes as Shiro came heavily, splattering his seed across Axel’s lightly tanned chest.

“Oh fuck… Axel!”

Axel followed close behind, moaning Shiro’s name as he increased his thrusts and drove himself into Shiro’s spasming passage, racing towards his own release as he kept stroking Shiro through his orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Gonna cum… Shiro… Gonna cum! Shiro!” Thrusts shifting from soft and leisurely to fast and rough, Axel felt Shiro’s fingers grip has as he cried out, flooding his husband with pulse after pulse of thick cum. Shiro moaned in response, falling forward onto his free hand and bracing himself, lost in the sensation of Axel painting his insides. As much as he loved being inside his tiny lover, Shiro loved being filled by him just as much.

A shower together consisting of gentle touches and soft kisses calmed racing hearts before the two crawled into bed together, naked and feeling incredibly content. Shiro wasn’t surprised to find Axel settling between his legs, the blonde laying himself out over Shiro’s broad chest and smiling down at his larger lover.

“I love you… so much…” Shiro smiled, lifting his hand and running his fingers through the few loose strands that escaped the hasty braid Axel had tamed his hair with.

“I love you, too,” Axel sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Shiro didn’t want to ruin the moment, using his other hand to stroke along Axel’s side, but he wanted to tell Axel before word got out around the base.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you…”

“Mm?”

“I’ve been selected for the Kerberos mission.”

Axel’s eyes opened quickly, cheek still cupped in Shiro’s large hand, and Shiro was suddenly worried about what his response would be. The Kerberos mission was his last chance to go into space before he was medically denied and he had been eagerly awaiting his superior’s decision.

“Shiro… That’s absolutely amazing!” Axel beamed, sitting up just enough that he could throw his arms around his husband, nuzzling into his neck. Shiro let out a sign of relief, wrapping both arms around Axel and holding him close.

“I’m so excited for you!”

“I’m going to be gone for at least a year…” Shiro stroked Axel’s head gently. He was beyond happy to have been chosen, but to be away from Axel for so long? That pained him.

“Worth it,” Axel nodded against his neck before sitting up once more, arranging himself to sit on Shiro’s hips. “You’ve been talking about wanting to go on a huge mission before… you know… and now you get to go!”

“Really? You don’t want me to stay?”

“Of course I’d rather you stay,” Axel snorted. “But I’m sure as hell not going to ask. I want you to be happy and to fulfill your dream. A year, ish, apart is more than worth seeing you do what you love.”

“Axel…”

“I’ll be here when you get home, keeping the bed warm.”

Shiro hugged his husband tightly, wondering all over again how he had managed to get so lucky.

*****

Shiro consulted his data pad as he watched the last of the supplies being loaded onto the shuttle. He knew Science Officer Samuel Holt and Communications Officer Matt Holt were already aboard, ensuring the supplies were stored correctly. All he was waiting for was his co-pilot.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Axel to be making his way across the tarmac, dressed in his Archivist uniform, hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Shiro lifted an eyebrow, unsure what was going on - surely his husband wasn’t going to break protocol simply to bid him farewell, they had done that an hour earlier in their private quarters.

Coming to attention in front of his superior officer, Axel offered out the data pad he was carrying,

“Officer Axel Maxwell reporting for duty as assigned, Captain.”

“What…?” Shiro consulted the data pad, noting that indeed Axel had been assigned to the Kerberos mission, solely for the purpose of documenting the Garrison’s first long range trek into space. A note in the updated briefing states that the Head Archivist had denied Iverson’s request and, when asked, the Junior Archivist, Axel Maxwell, had agreed without hesitation.

“Very well,” Shiro nods curtly. “Welcome aboard, Officer Maxwell. It’s good to know at least some of my fellow officers know how to be on time. We’re still waiting for the co-pilot--”

“LET’S GET THIS MISSION STARTED, BITCHES!”

Axel and Shiro watched as a young man sporting deep red hair all but bolted past the pair, doing a little leap through the air as he headed towards the shuttle, duffle bag over his shoulder.”

“--Julian Drake…” Shiro sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment. He couldn’t be more thankful that Commander Iverson hadn’t been on the tarmac with them, but that was most likely the reason Drake had gone cavorting past them in the way he did.

The two loaded into the shuttle, Axel nervous for one of the rare times in his life, but soon enough they were launched and heading for Kerberos - three months there, six months on the planet, and three months to return.

As soon as the shuttle was finished communicating with Earth, Shiro got to his feet and removed his uniform jacket.

“No need for formalities on this trip,” he smiled at his crew. “And on that topic, I feel it’s only right to make everyone aware that Officer Maxwell, Axel, and I are married.”

Axel blushed brightly, working to remove his own jacket as he offered a shy smile to the three remaining males.

“If I’m being completely honest, I’m only telling you because I don’t want to spend the next year having to keep my hands off the man I love,” Shiro shrugged. “Iverson is aware, but Axel and I haven’t really told all that many people.” When no one showed any issue with Shiro’s announcement, Axel allowed the larger man to show him where the crew quarters would be.

“Uh…” Matt stopped them, picking at his nails a little. “Since we’re telling the truth up here--”

Drake’s eyes went wide and he all but launched himself from his place in the co-pilot’s seat, but it was too late.

“--Drake and I are dating.”

Four sets of eyes immediately trained on the eldest of the group, Matt’s father, Sam. The younger Holt smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders when his father asked him why he hadn’t said anything earlier.

Sam then declared he was taking a bedroom as far away from the two sets of lovers, telling them,

“I don’t want to be remotely close to any of you, not when you’re going to be fucking like rabbits.”

The next year was going to be one hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments determine if I continue the Shaxel saga! If you can spare a kudos, that would be much appreciated!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
